Georgian Rebellion
Incident Georgia On April 5th, 2009, assassins supposedly from South Ossetia murdered three Georgian citizens, though South Ossetia denied knowledge of assassins. This resulted in Georgian forces attempting to re-enter South Ossetia to destroy the assassins inside the territory and also took this as their chance to retake South Ossetia. Russian Response Russia responded by threatening to go to with Georgia if it did not stop sending troops into South Ossetia, and began building up it's forces. The Union of Everett denounced the action, warning Russia that if it steps foot inside Georgian territory, war will commense and this time Russia will not be allowed a chance to surrender. Extraordinary Tensions In response to Everett's warning, nations such as Zulkavita and Cascadia sided with Russia, Cascadia deploying it's space force to Russian airspace, while Everett deployed it's three space battleships to Iraqistani and Georgian airspace. Everetti droids deployed to the border to separate South Ossetia from Georgia. Russia responded by deploying it's own droids to the border, raising tensions. The United States sided with Everett and both countries activated their SDI defense systems and Everett locked it's Planetary Defense System satellites on targets in Russia. Russia then unveiled its secret ionic-technology, growing tensions even further. Later, Ramzan Kadyrov was found dead in office the government having no knowledge of what happened, which set tensions further. Georgian Rebellion Georgian troops rebelled against the government and launched an attack against South Ossetia and forced through the droid blockades. Both Everetti and Russian forces fired on Georgian rebels. The rebellion spread and more troops forced themselves deeper into South Ossetia. Everetti droids, air force fighters, Vigilance, Valor and Planetary Defense satellites attacked Georgian rebels. Russia commensed a full scale war against the rebels as well and force through and into Georgia. Everetti military evacuated the Georgian government from the collapsing nation and chaos. Russia eventually pushed into Tblisi, the Georgian capitol and began to secure the nation. Violations Russia opened fire on an Everetti Planetary Defense satellite with ion turrets, destroying it. In response, Everetti forces moved into attack positions and prepared for potential war. The Everetti government issued a warning to Russia that this is their one and only warning that any further provocation will result in war. The destroyed satellite was only one of many others and was replaced by other satellites that shifted into a new orbit position. Everetti and Cascadian space battleships positioned themselves for fusion/ion weapon deployment and laser bombardment. Russian and Everetti Droids moved into position over Tblisi. The PDS system locked onto Russian targets ready to fire should Russia attempt further violations of both the peace treaty agreed to in 2008. In response to the Russian attack, New Germany locked it's own weapons system onto a Russian target and warned for all nations to remain calm. The United States also criticized Russia for the attack. United Nations Meeting (Geneva) Ramzan Kadyrov (Russia): "Spencer, how of any means do you think you are going to remove Russia government? The United Nations? I don't think you're going to get any luck whining about Russia protecting South Ossetia! Russia now has a lot of capabilities, like droids that are more powerful than your droids. I would say you should "Think Carefully."" Hillary Clinton (United States): "Russia must cease it's Soviet mentality and Kadyrov, you must stand down from office to allow a competant leader in." Ramzan Kadyrov (Russia): "If I am a war criminal, why would Russian citizens elect me?" Jason Harris, Secretary of Defense (Union of Everett): "Kadyrov, your droids are far from superior. They are large, clunky and slow. Every nation that has droids can out perform and defeat yours easily, don't try to be a comedian here. And you know the various crimes you have committed Kadyrov and you must answer for them, don't act like you are suddenly reformed from your days of mass murder, torture and terrorism. We have no idea how such a violent person gained presidency, most likely through fraudulent votes. And Cascadia, what are you thinking? You are a free, democratic nation! Why support a country ruled by a known and documented mass murderer!?" (Cascadia): "Let's see how Kadyrov has been doing since December. Cascadia has not seen any murdering, or terrorism done by any Russia officials. So, why oppose Russia? It's our choice." Jason Harris, Secretary of Defense (Union of Everett): "So you forgive Russia for deploying five nuclear bombs two months ago and assaulting Georgia in 2008 for defending itself from Ossetian terrorists? And now Georgia again must fight off Ossetian extremists and again Russia interferes, supporting the terrorists, where it has no business. And you have the nerve to support Russia's constant violations of international law? I thought I had more respect for Cascadia." (Russia): "Our droids are large, and slow. But they make up for that being equipped with 8 grenade launchers and 8 explosive rocket launchers, as well as deadly lasers. I don't think what you're saying is particularly true. Your droids just need to outrun Russian droids. And what are you talking about, Ossetian Terrorists? South Ossetia did not want to be part of Georgia. Russia has aell rights to protect it from Georgia, which is spreading lies about Ossetians assassinating citizens? As for Cascadia, they have every right to stand with us." Alexei Grusrahatov, Foreign Minister of Zulkavita: "I think that we should stop fighting amongst ourselves. We are free democratic nations and I'm sure that Comrade Kadyrov is now wanting to work for world peace. We need to work for world peace or if we fight amongst ourselves, such talk like this will aid terrorists, insurgents and fanatics. Also Ramzan Kadyrov was chosen and democratically elected by the people of Russia, isn't this the same with President Obama of the United States or President Spencer of Everett? And I already specifically said this, Russia was being beaten by the Japanese and was on the verge of military occupation. It was desperate for something so the nuclear bombs were an act of desperation. And we stand by our great ally, Russia, whom we share quite a history together.' '''Jason Harris, Secretary of Defense (Union of Everett)': "Kadyrov, make this easy on yourself and turn yourself into international authorities and answer for your crimes. You must step down and allow a cool headed individual into office. You are a threat to international security. Stand down and turn yourself in." Ramzan Kadyrov (Russia): "Ah, so you want me to turn myself into federal prison just because you disagree with me?" Jason Harris, Secretary of Defense (Union of Everett): "Not Federal prison, INTERNATIONAL prison. You have repeatedly violated UN law and Geneva Convention laws. You must surrender yourself peacefully or face intervention." Ramzan Kadyrov (Russia): "Have I now? No. . ." Jason Harris, Secretary of Defense (Union of Everett): "Does that excuse you for the crimes you previously committed? No. You will be brought to justice, one way or another." Ramzan Kadyrov (Russia): "Someone else would have arrested me before I noticed I should stop with my crimes, so why arrest me now?" Jason Harris, Secretary of Defense (Union of Everett): "If I murdered someone twenty years ago and was never caught, am I now free of any punishment? Never. You are never free. You have committed atrocities and must answer for them. The Union of Everett is willing to allow former Russian President Medvedev to take office in place of Ramzan Kadyrov." Ramzan Kadyrov (Russia): "If I murdered someone twenty years ago and though people knew about it and didn't care generally, I would think they didn't care. Am I now free of punishment? No, but no one else cares, and since they voted me into presidency, I assume they still do not care. I would also be accepting if Medvedev took back presidency, but he apparently does not want the presidency." Warsaw Peace Talks President Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer Via Video Phone (Union of Everett): "Russia has violated the peace agreement established in 2008 after the Everett-Russia War and attacked and destroyed one of our PDS satellites. Any further provocation will result in war. Your new regime will not last very long if you continue to violate treaties." President Taimuraz Mamsurov (Russian Federation): "Spencer, Russia is forced to use Ion weaponry on Everetti laser satellites that continue to rain lasers on Georgian territory. Georgia fell into Anarchy and was going to turn into a Military Junta and both Russia and Everett were trying to save the failing country. Russia has occupied Tblisi. Therefore we had to stop Everett from using any more lasers on Russian Peacekeeping troops trying to calm down Georgian citizens and protect them from other citizens using violence. And, if Everett keeps commanding their satellites to use lasers on Russia we will continue to shoot them down with Ions." President Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer Via Video Phone (Union of Everett): "Are you completely insane? You are just as bad if not worse than Kadyrov. Everetti satellites attacked Georgian rebel forces and NOT your fascist military. We did not fire one single shot at your forces and none of your forces were anywhere near our attacks on Georgian rebels. Your lies and deceit will only get you into deeper trouble and your nation destroyed. Cease your unfounded, baseless assaults or you will be eradicated." President Taimuraz Mamsurov (Russian Federation): "No, I am not. Everetti satellites have so far killed 36 of the Russian NOT FASCIST army. So me must destroy them to prevent from killing more. I am not lying. And we not be eradicated." President Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer Via Video Phone (Union of Everett): "This is your final warning. Cease attacking our satellites or face war. Our satellites stopped firing on Georgian troops long ago. You are violating treaties. And stop lying. Everetti satellites have not killed any of your forces. We targeted Georgian forces only. One more attack and we will bring your regime down." President Taimuraz Mamsurov (Russian Federation): "This meeting is for peace, not dirty threats from Everett. Everetti satellites have attacked Russian forces and killed 36 of them so far. We will not stop attacking them until they stop attacking us. Otherwise, I am happy to discontinue firing ions at them. I am not lying." President Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer Via Video Phone (Union of Everett): "You had your chance and you ignored it. You have violated the treaty in 2008, violated Georgian land and assaulted our aircraft and satellites. You have murdered our soldiers and left the Union of Everett no choice. Your regime will be destroyed for various violations. Your lies will lead to your demise. Your own blood is on your hands. We gave you enough chances to stand down. You want war." President Taimuraz Mamsurov (Russian Federation): "We were forced to assault your satellites because they were attacking our soldiers. We did not murder your soldiers." President Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer Via Video Phone (Union of Everett): "Our attack will end when you announce surrender. You have left us no choice. You refuse to cooperate and instead spread lies and threaten world peace." President Taimuraz Mamsurov (Russian Federation): "Prepare for your destruction. We are now on Russian defense systems. Your battleships are defeated." ::President Mamsurov was later captured by Everetti Militant Forces at the meeting, violating international law. Timeline of Events *After confirmed Georgian military forces start to enter South Ossetia and shelling buildings, South Ossetian citizens flee in to Russia. Russian forces enters South Ossetia to protect the area. **Georgian military claims South Ossetia started the conflict by sending assassins into Georgian territory, killing 3 innocent civilians, though South Ossetia denies any knowledge of this. Russia gears up for invasion of Georgia. **The Union of Everett warns Russia to stand down or face another devastating war. Everett calls for UN sanctions against Russia and calls for the arrest of war criminal Ramzan Kadyrov. The Everetti Valor battleship enters Georgian air space while the Vigilance and Intrepid battleships enter Iraqistani air space. Everetti Planetary Defense satellites and SDI systems stand-by for possible nuclear attacks from Russia. Everett calls on it's ally, Georgia, to cease fire and withdraw and it does so. Any Georgian soldier that attempts fighting outside of self defense should be arrested and detained. President Spencer states that if Russia enters Georgian territory, Russia will have it's government removed and will never be allowed to be an independent state ever again and will be placed under the control of the United Nations. "Think carefully" she says. **Russia says it has every right to protect South Ossetia from Georgian military. It remains in South Ossetia but does not invade Georgia. **Russia then unveiled something that had been hidden in the last two weeks. The Ion Turret, which is somewhat similar to Taiping's Angel Fall II. The Ion Turret shoots superheated plasma (in the form of unstable ions) at any object and heats it up extremely high. The weapon itself is not unstable, and at the speed of vaporization little pain is caused. *Zulkavita denounces the Union of Everett's threat and says that if Russia is attacked, Zulkavita will join in. He then sends his foreign minister, to try and get peaceful means to Russia and between Everett and Georgia. President Miadiko says that the elimination of the concept of state and nation is same as the destruction of nations. *Two Cascadian battleships arrive at Russian airspace (the Spirit and Breeze) as well as the Imperial battleship Doom. All three battleships wait for combat against the Valor should Everett invade Russia. **The United States moves to Defcon 2 and readies it's SDI defense system and two new space craft. **25,000 HADv2 droids from Iraqistan enter Georgian territory and set up a peacekeeping blockade between South Ossetia and Georgia and Abkhazia and Georgia. Anyone who attempts to get through the blockade or attempts to fight will be fired upon, ally or enemy. "There will be no war." States the Secretary of Defense. Everetti Raptor fighter jets secure Georgian airspace. ***30,000 Russian PADV1 droids enter South Ossetian territory to keep citizens calm and make a blockade against Georgia. 25,000 enter Abkhazia for the same reasons. Russia fighter jets start to fly over South Ossetian and Abkhazian airspace to make sure no enemy forces enter. Russian droids form blockade. *INTERPOL places Ramzan Kadyrov on the world's most wanted list, charged with crimes against humanity. *President Miadiko attends a press conference, saying that Everett may try and eliminate it's enemies, but instead, it makes new enemies. He also says that Everett and Russia should try and settle their differences to make peace in the world. Zulkavita says that it's forces are on high alert. *New Germany states that Parliament has decided to stay neutral in the conflict over Georgia. *Russian government releases a statement stating that Ramzan Kadyrov has been found dead in his office. At the moment, cause of death is unknown. *Alexei Grusrahatov makes a statement, saying "we are deeply affected by Comrade Kadyrov's death. He was a man of Russia who worked so tirelessly hard for his country and which we benefited from this." *Taymuraz Mamsurov is elected the new president of the Russian Federation to be Kadyrov's successor. *Russian military surround an apartment building where a gunman has killed four police officers. The man, a high ranking military official, calls himself a patriot and is a suspect in the death of Ramzan Kadyrov who was found to be poisoned from a lethal injection. The suspect was the last person seen entering and leaving Ramzan's office the night he died. The suspect states that Russia will be liberated from tyranny and this is only the beginning. **The suspect is killed in an explosion. Military estimate he had rigged the apartment with explosives. *The New Russian Mamsurov announces he plans to keep the droids blockades in Abkhazia and South Ossetia, as well as the air force monitoring both areas. *Angry Georgian forces in blockade commence invasion of South Ossetia, thinking it is rightfully their territory, and start to shell villages. Russia warns Georgia to stop, but Georgian forces instead increase the amount of soldiers in South Ossetia and Abkhazia. Russian droids begin firing on Georgian soldiers. **Everetti droids open fire on Georgian forces as well as the Everetti Valor begins firing on forces moving towards South Ossetia. The laser blasts from the Valor devastate the rebel Georgian forces. Georgian President Saakashvili demands his forces withdraw, commanding his own troops to arrest the rebel forces and if necessary, kill them. **The battleship Breeze begins blasting down rebel Georgian forces with Ion turrets, which proof to be successful. Russian droids continue combat with Georgian rebels. *Georgian forces all begin to lose themselves to anger at South Ossetia and agree to break through the Russian blockade. Few Loyal Georgian soldiers are left. Russian droids begin firing on the Georgian soldiers commanding themselves. It is thought Georgia may fall into Military Junta without help. **Georgian forces begin to enter North Ossetia. Russian droids and Georgian forces begin entering full scale combat. Russian forces begin entering Georgia, violating Everett's threat. *Everetti forces evacuate the Georgian government as the nation falls apart. Georgian military officials are declared enemy combatants, any soldier that does not surrender now will most likely face death. The Vigilance enters Georgian airspace and opens fire on Georgian troops. 75,000 more droids stationed in Iraqistan deploy into Georgia, destroying Georgia's military weapons, supplies and vehicles, leaving the troops with nothing to fight with. The Planetary Defense System activates and begins pounding Georgian lines with laser blasts from space. *Russian droids and soldiers capture Tblisi in Georgia from renegade forces and begin securing other parts of Georgia. Begins to protect Georgian supplies and takes them as their own. 500,000 Russian PADV1 droids begin a whole blockade of the Georgian borders until further notice. Russia fires Ions at the PDS to stop them from shooting lasers at the Russian forces. Also points an Ion Missile at Vigilance but does not fire. *The Valor and Vigilance activate fusion weapons systems and rise to an altitude of 30,000 feet. Intrepid blasts across from Somalia to northern Iraqistan. Everetti Raptor fighters continue to patrol Georgian airspace. The 100,000 droids hover at 5,000 feet above Tblisi. PDS satellites from other sides of the planet fly in to replace the destroyed satellite and lock on to Russian targets. The Union of Everett places one and only one warning to Russia that the Ion attack can be taken as an act of war. Any further provocation from Russia will result in war. *The United States blasts the Russian government for violating peace agreements by attacking Union of Everett property. *125,000 PADV1 droids fly up to 5,000 feet above Tblisi to meet Everetti droids. Spirit, Breeze and Doom prepare for combat. Russia rains Ions on PDS satellites still firing lasers, but not one satellites simply orbiting. *New Germany calibrates its Iron Curtain to fire at Sochi, an important Russian population centre near Georgia, but does not fire. Klaus and the rest of the government is behind him in saying that Russia, Everett, Georgia, the Abkhazians, and South Ossetians all must calm down. **New Germany says that it will not fire if Russia's Ion Missile is not fired. **Klaus offers to host peace talks between all parties in Warsaw. *President Mamsurov agrees to go to the peace meeting in Warsaw. *Everetti Raptor fighter jets drop EMP bombs on ion cannon positions, disabling them. *More than two thirds of Everetti Raptor fighter jets are shot down by Russian anti-aircraft guns leaving Russian airspace. *Everetti PDS satellites open fire on Russian government buildings including the Presidential and parliament buildings. Other satellites fire on full auto mode, devastating Russian ion turret positions and key military targets. The Vigilance, Valor and Intrepid blast off to space orbit and fire several 20 kiloton fusion bombs on key Russian military bases, wiping them out. The Everetti SDI defense system activates and as well as the global PDS system, ready to shoot down any Russian nuclear, fusion or other WMD counter attack against Everetti soil. Everetti military scientists release computer viruses into Russia's military infrastructure, downing websites, servers and disrupting droid communications. Everetti non-PDS military satellites open fire on Russian military satellites, further disrupting Russia's droids. The three space battleships also release their Raptor space fighters wihich spread out and shoot down Russian satellites. The quick and massive raid leaves much of Russia's capabilities in ruins, especially technological systems such as satellites, communication and internet. *Russia fires three of its four remaining ion missiles. One heads for each Everetti battleship at more than 10 miles per second. All three battleships are obliterated. Anti-Viruses begin hacking into virus files, making them useless. Patrolling Russian search-and-kill planes begin assaulting Everetti Raptor planes. Many Fusion bombs are intercepted but still cause EMP blasts, though Russia quickly turned off its power plant and sent out a warning seconds before others came. Remaining ion turrets continue assault of Everetti military satellites. *Ion turrets continue assault of Everetti military satellites until they are destroyed. *PDS satellites trace the shots fired from the ion cannons and open fire, destroying them. Most of Russia's government buildings are heaps of rubble. The Everetti attack ceases and the President gives Russia another chance to surrender, withdraw from Georgia and place itself under UN control. *Russian Special Stealth bombers drop EMP bombs on 8 military bases in Everett. *The United States declares war on Russia for attacking civilian targets, violating the Gevena Convention and United Nations international law. The United States Washington battlecruiser drops fusion bombs on remaining Russian military bases. **Mamsurov responds by telling the United States Everett had also attacked Russia with EMP bombs in Civilian populaces. **Obama comments back to what remains of the collapsed Russian government that their lies will not work in America. *The Everetti Militant Forces drop from a stealth bomber plane over Warsaw and sneak into the meeting and surprise attack, capturing the Russian President, arresting him for war crimes. The agents kill two Russian Presidential guards and rush the President out of the building and to the pickup zone. A B2A stealth bomber lands in the parking lot and the agents board with the President. The craft blasts off to an undisclosed location. *Russian Prime Minister takes control as president until Mamsurov is returned. *Russia continually explodes EMP bombs at PDS satellites range, disabling any PDS satellites that enter Russian or Georgian airspace. *Cascadia calls for UN sanctions against Everett for capturing the Russian President at a UN meeting for "War crimes," even though he is only doing his best to protect Russia from Everett. **President Obama blasts Cascadia for supporting Russia even after Russia deliberately attacked major civilian targets causing hundreds of deaths, hospitals to go dead, car accidents, hundreds of airplane crashes and more damage in the billions. The U.S. calls for Russia to be dismantled and divided up among the UN and nations due to it's non-stop attacks against innocent people. ***Cascadia says "Everett is the one who used the Fusion bombs. Russia used EMP bomb much over 50,000 feet, enough to dismantle PDS satellites. Russia had turned everything electronic off and planes had landed at the nearest stations before using EMP bombs. Even so, hospitals continued with only very minimal problems." Lag Split *South Korea, Iraqistan and Mexico declare war on Russia. India agrees to sanctions against Russia and threatens to aid Everett in stopping Russia's violent outbursts. Turkey threatens to declare war on Russia. *News reports break out across the world of plane crashes in Everett with possibly thousands of civilians dead. Also reported is the Sears Tower in Chicago has been struck by a disabled 747 after an EMP blast attack.